zezeniafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Marksman Subclass Quest
Requerimentos: Level 30 (mínimo), Apenas jogadores da classe Ranger podem completar esta quest Equipamentos necessário: 1.500 Gold Piece(s) Prepare-se para enfrentar: Ent, Warg, Wolf Recompensa: Marksman subclass (incluindo a habilidade de usar magias para Marksman) Spoiler Comece sua jornada em Ellaria. Siga as linhas no mapa para chegar até o NPC Walter. Quando chegar até o NPC, diga as seguintes palavras: Player: Hi Walter: Hello! I see, you prefer ranged combat just like we do. Player: Join Walter: So be it! The companionship used to possess a relic of great age not too long ago, but sadly, the item is gone now. It is called the Helmet Of Pride, but don't worry, it's too small to be worn by anyone and would barely offer any defence, so no treasure hunter be interested. Sadly, I have no further information about it, but people use to say that Graham overhears a lot in his tavern. Player: Challenge Walter: You want to be a part of us? As long as you master my challenge, there is nothing that will keep you from being so, but the decision is final! O próximo passo é ir até o NPC Quinn (em Ellaria). Peça para ele levá-lo até Culthan Ruins. Quando chegar na cidade, siga as linhas no mapa abaixo para encontrar o NPC Graham. Quando chegar até a Taverna de Graham, converse com ele da seguinte maneira: Player: Hi Graham: Greetings, traveller! Need food? Player: Helmet Of Pride Graham: You won't believe it! This outlaw leader Veldroc has been here two days ago and told me to give this note to whoever asks for it. Here, have it, I hope it helps you. Ele irá lhe dizer para encontrar Veldroc. Para continuar esta missão, você precisará de 1.500 Gold Piece(s). Quando você achá-lo, diga as seguintes palavras: Player: Hi Veldroc: Hm? Player: Helmet Of Pride Veldroc: Ahh, you're the one who got the note from Graham. 500 Gold Piece(s) you say? The note must have been damaged a bit, I'm certain of remembering having written 1.500, which is the sum you have to give me in order to get to know the location. If you pay 25.000, I will get the helmet for you right now. So, 1.500 or 25.000? Player: 1.500 Veldroc: Wise decision! Now if you hand over your armor too, we have a deal....just kidding, I might be a widely known notorious immoral rascal, but I don't usually pick on weak greenhorns like you are. Alright, listen. There's a mountain south of Culthan, inhabited by a few goblin(s). If you get to the inner part of the mountain, keep going down until you get to face werebears and look for a big light blue rock, the helmet is under it. Volte a Culthan Ruins e pegue o barco para Ellaria. Para achar o Helmet Of Pride, siga as linhas marcadas no mapa. Você achará a rocha azul que esconde o item. Depois que você obter o Helmet Of Pride, volte ao NPC Walter e diga o seguinte: Player: Hi Walter: Hello! I see, you prefer ranged combat just like we do. Player: Helmet Of Pride Walter: Congratulations, Player! I'm glad to introduce you to the companionship of loyality.